The Pond
by tooOTPtofunction
Summary: The Turtleduck Pond really is good luck for them. Honumi fluff.


Headcanon:Bumi proposed to Honora by the turtleduck pond where he confessed his feelings for her.

I own nothing

Sweet and fluffy

Bumi stood outside the Fire Lord's office with his hand frozen in a knocking position. It was either the third or fourth time he had tried knocking- he had lost count. His heart was beating furiously and he could feel the nervousness spread throughout his entire body. He has tried to ask Zuko this question for weeks now, but he just couldn't find the courage to do so. The image of his princess came into his mind, her beautiful hair, porcelain skin and ruby red lips made him feel a little more at ease, and before he knew it, his hand had knocked on the door.

"Come in." Bumi heard Zuko say. His first instinct was to run, but Bumi trudged inside the Fire Lord's office.

"Bumi! So good to see you! How are you my boy?" Zuko greeted Bumi with a smile and Bumi felt a little more at ease.

"Fine, thank you. I would like to ask you a question regarding Honora if I may." Bumi said and Zuko looked up from his work.

"Of course, is everything alright?" Zuko asked as he gave Bumi his undivided attention.

"Everything is amazing, no complaints, no problems at all. I just got to thinking about the future and well, I don't see a future for myself without Honora and well..." Bumi began to ramble.

"And what?" Zuko asked getting up from his seat and walking over to Bumi.

"I would like to ask Honora to marry me." Bumi said looking directly at Zuko.

"Well, that is a big decision. Do your parents know that you want to do this?" Zuko asked the 21 year old.

"Yes of course, Dad helped me with this." Bumi said as he pulled out a betrothal necklace and gave it to Zuko.

Zuko looked down at the necklace. He had to admit, it was quite stunning. Bumi and Aang had carved a beautiful mix of a water tribe symbol that mirrored Katara's necklace and a fire nation insignia that mirrored Mai's. Zuko was touched at how much work was put into this necklace for his daughter and started to think about giving his blessing. He loved how happy his daughter was when she was with the young non-bender who stood in front of him, he loved how he kept her company when she needed some and he loved how far Bumi would go to keep that gorgeous smile on Honora's face. Zuko realized he could not ask for a better young man to be marrying his daughter, he had his answer.

"Bumi, my daughter is happiest when she is with you. She loves you more than anything in this world and I know you will take care of her. You have my permission to marry her. Take good care of my little girl alright?" Zuko said as Bumi's face lit up.

"Thank you! Thank you so much. And of course I will, I love her more than words can explain." Bumi said as Zuko pulled him into a hug.

Zuko let the young man go and returned to his work, a smile crept onto his lips as he thought of his daughter's future wedding.

-  
It had been a week since Bumi had asked Zuko for permission to marry Honora and now was the perfect time for him to propose. With Zuko's help, he had arranged for Honora and himself to be alone at the palace for the evening. They had dinner and walked around the gardens laughing, talking and kissing. Bumi noticed the moon shining bright and knew this was the perfect time.

"Come with me." Bumi said, taking his princess's hands and leading her towards the turtleduck pond.

"Do you remember what happened here all those years ago?" Bumi asked her when they reached the pond.

"Yes of course, you told me how much you liked me. We had our first kiss here. The start of the best phase of my life." Honora said as she went to hug him.

"Well, this pond is going to hold another memory." Bumi began as he moved himself and his princess until they sat on the ground at the edge of the pond.

"What do you mean?" Honora asked, suddenly very confused.

"Honora, my princess, the love of my life, you are absolutely everything to me. You are the reason I do anything in my life, you motivate me to do the best I can in whatever I do. I love you more than words can ever say. I look forward to seeing your beautiful face and stunning gold eyes every single day. You are the most amazing person I have ever met and I want to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you have made me. Honora, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Bumi asked as he looked into her eyes, fingers locked with hers.

"Yes! Yes of course I will!" Honora said as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Upon pulling away, Bumi pulled out the betrothal necklace and she gasped at the sight of it.

"It's so beautiful. Wait does my father know about this? This will end badly if he doesn't..." Honora started to ramble.

"Of course he does, he had known for a week now. Don't worry love, everything is perfect." Bumi said as he clasped the necklace around her neck.

"I can't wait to marry you. This pond really is good luck after all." Honora said, smiling and looking Bumi in the eyes.

Bumi smiled back at her and pressed his lips to hers. They spent a blissful night at the pond, fully content in the fact that they will always have each other for whatever comes their way.


End file.
